Miracle
by jspotter
Summary: Ron hates babies, those icky, slimy things. What could have changed his mind? One shot. Read and Review.


**A/N: **

**Hey there! Here's a one-shot- Hermione and Ron ^.^ **

**I'm SO SORRY about the lack of updates and stuff. I'm having the HUGEST writer's block in the whole entire WORLD. I wrote this so the evil writer's block could retreat somewhat. Blargh. Even this was excruciatingly painful to write. GAHHHHH. BLARRGHHHH. A;SLRCYNADCGFALILGFCN;**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Harry Potter. Mhm, totally (note the heavy sarcasm). **

Ron's POV:

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her hands up, glaring at me (at least, that's what I thought she was doing- the only thing I could see was the lovely darkness of my eyelids).

"Hmm…?" I murmured, burying my face in my soft pillow, eager to get back to dreamland. Merlin, I was _tired._

"Ron! Wake UP!" She shoved me as I groaned, rolling over to the other side of the bed where there weren't any intruders (a.k.a. my wife), "RON! Wake the bloody hell _UP!_"

"Mmph," I grumbled, turning my head toward the other side, "Mmm." I rubbed my cheek against the soft velvet of my pillow. Ahh, luxury.

"UP!" She screeched, coming over to my side, "NOW." Merlin, she was bossy.

"Oomf," I grunted as she slid my pillow from under my head, causing my ear to smack against the not-as-comfortable bed, "What time is it?" I muttered, finally sliding open an unwilling eyelid and seeing my lovely wife's glare and reddened face.

"2." She answered promptly, throwing my warm blanket off my suddenly cold body. Merlin, _TWO?_ _In the MORNING? _What the sodding hell was she thinking?

"Ah, well then… uh… lemme go back to sheep.. er… I mean sleep." I muttered, shutting my eye, racing back into the welcome darkness.

"RON! WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP. NOW." She stormed, her fingers lifting my eyelids.

"Why? It's only… t…tw…two." I yawned, irritated, forcing my eyes to stay open. I needed my sleep, I was a bloody Auror.

"Ginny and Harry are in Mungo's. I assume you won't want to join me in…." She snapped, glaring daggers at me.

"Why? What'd I miss? Anything happen?_" _I scrambled up to my feet, leaving my warm, cozy bed behind.

"Well _obviously_ something happened while you were snoring," She scowled, throwing me a shirt. I caught it, glaring unhappily at her, "Ron, can't you take a guess as to why your lovely little sister and best mate are in the hospital right now?" She sighed.

"No I can't, now bloody tell me why my bloody sister and my bloody best mate are in the hospital." I growled, thoroughly annoyed.

"You used 'bloody' 3 times in that sentence. Time for you to figure out more adjectives, Ronniekins," She grinned somewhat smugly before finally answering my question, "She's due today."

"Due? Whaddya mean _due?_" I grumbled crossly.

"Ron, sometimes I just think…," She muttered, "Oh, Merlin… HER BABY. Remember? You only complained about her condition half a million times. Ron, she's going to become a _mother_ today. Harry's becoming a _father_." A wistful expression crossed her face as she said the word baby.

"Oh, er… right." I muttered, pulling on the shirt she tossed to me, "But why now? She should be sleeping. Just like every other normal person in the world. Can't she… I dunno…. hold the thing in? I mean, it's bloody 2 _a.m._" I whined, ruffling my hair as Hermione threw me a dark glance.

"It's not a _thing_. It's a _baby_. A gorgeous baby boy," She breathed the last part of the sentence. Oh great, now she wanted a baby? A slimey, icky little thing… er… baby? "And you can't really choose the timing. I'd think you knew better." She glanced at me before jumping, "Holy… Merlin's pants! We're going to be late! C'mon, Ron! Change out of your bloody pajamas and meet me in the living room, I promised Gin that we'd be there by 2:15, and its 2:10 now!" She scrambled out of the room, muttering about stuff about the 'importance of punctuality.'

"Good morning to you too." I grumbled, grabbing a pair of muggle jeans. As I slid my leg through the pant leg, I suddenly realized that _Harry_ was going to have a kid. Harry, my best mate, was going to be a father in less than a day. The world really was an odd place.

"RON YOU COME HERE NOW! OR I'LL GO ALONE!" A shrill shriek from downstairs interrupted my thinking.

"Yeah, ye… WHOAA!" I shot forward suddenly, out of the door, stumbling down the stairs to be greeted by a smug Hermione with her wand pointed at me.

"Ready yet?" She asked in a chirpy voice, "Nice boxers by the way. What, did you run out of 'Cauldron of the Week' ones? Or are 'Wizard of the Week' boxers a new fashion statement?" She snickered, glancing at my half on half off jeans. I scowled at her- my good boxers were currently in the wash, thank you very much- as I finished sliding the other leg in the uncomfortable muggle clothing, "Finally. We'd better be off now… MERLIN! It's 2:14! C'MON!" She grabbed my arm with an oddly tight grip before spinning around once. A familiar tug in my navel was my only warning as I was hurled into the uncomfortableness of sudden apparition.

"GAHH." I groaned, doubling over as my feet hit the hard floor, "What's the rush for? I'm still in my slippers!" I grumbled, swallowing down throw up. We were on the main floor of Mungo's, the Welcome Witch eyeing us sleepily as I shot her a scowl. She averted her gaze, smirking slightly. Git.

"Oh, Ronniekins. Be a man, will you?" She giggled pulling me into an upright position, guiding me toward the Welcome Witch's desk, "I don't want you throwing up all over the baby." She hit my shoulder playfully as we came to a stop in front of the smirking git.

"Hello and welcome to St. Mungo's…"

"Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries- yeah, we know," Hermione kicked my shin, digging her nails into my arm, "We're here to see…"

"Harry and Ginerva Potter?" She smirked wider at me, batting her idiotically long eyelashes. Her manicured nails tapped an annoying beat as she waited for my answer.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly, hating the smug expression on her heavily painted face.

"Floor 7, walk straight and it'll be the first door to your left," She answered, glancing at Hermione's irritated expression, "Healer Mifana." She added, stifling a yawn.

"_Thank _you." Hermione shot me a glare as she stepped on my foot, shooting me her you-better-shut-the-ruddy-hell-up-before-I-obliterate-you glare. She steered me away toward the golden elevators before pushing the 'up' button forcefully, "What floor was it again?" She asked, her eyes trailing down the row of buttons.

"Floor 7." I answered, yawning hugely.

"Ron, your little sister is having a baby boy today. In fact, in just a few hours, you'll be an uncle. I want you, Ron Weasley, to be nice and congratulate her and Harry," Hermione turned to face me, her eyes staring firmly at me, "I don't care what you think about babies and how much they disgust you. This is your bloody sister and best mate having their first child." Her voice faltered slightly at the end.

"Yeah, sure. 'Course." I answered- a little surprised at how seriously she was taking this.

"Thank you, Ron." She sighed as the elevator doors slid open, revealing a long hallway with pale yellow walls partnered with luxuriously soft carpeting.

"First door to the… the… left." My eyes drooped slightly, accompanying my yawn as I watched Hermione glance down the hallway, fingering her baby blue shirt nervously.

"Yes, I _know,_" She snapped, stomping off, "Well? Are you coming?" She folded her arms as she stared crossly at me, tapping her foot. I grunted in response before following her down the brightly lit hallway thinking about my new _nephew._ I, Ronald Weasley, the husband of Hermione Granger-Weasley, one-third of the Golden Trio, was going to be an uncle. An _uncle_, blimey, I felt old.

"Well, er… Ron? We're here!" Hermione gulped before forcing her lips upward, stopping in front of a pair of doors with the words 'HEALER MIFANA' written clearly across. It looked more like one of those high security cells Harry made me patrol in Azkaban once.

"Lovely. Let's go barge in and give me a chance to tell my dearest little sister how much I detest waking up at 2 _am_ for some baby of hers. And, of course, to get a chance to yell at my dearest best mate for knocking her up." I grumbled, swinging the heavy door open with my left hand as my right reached for Hermione's sweaty hand.

"Ron!" She pulled her hand out of my hand as she slapped my shoulder lightly, "He did not _knock her up_. They planned this for months!" She slid her hand back into mine as her large chocolate brown eyes swept across the room.

"Well, that's even worse." I mumbled under my breath, ignoring her small huff of exasperation as I followed her lead. We were in a large, spacious blindingly white room with two uncomfortable looking sofas placed in an 'L.' A small coffee table was placed in the middle, Daily Prophets stacked on top. An open door stood opposite of us, low mutters coming from it.

"ABBOTT! I just TOLD you not to come back!" An old wizard in spectacles came hobbling from the room, waving around a long tube. A name tag pinned onto his white robes read 'Healer Q. Mifana.' He stopped when he saw us, blushing slightly before frowning, "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir for interrupting you. I'm Hermione," She rushed forward to shake his hand as his jaw dropped, "And this is my husband, Ronald Weasley."

"Oh! Mrs. Weasley! I'm sorry, _very_ sorry about before. I'm assuming you wanted to see Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginerva Potter? Yes, yes. Of course. I'm so very sorry Mrs. Weasley. I'm Healer Quintus Mifana," He rambled, fixing his glasses, shaking Hermione's hand wildly and completely ignoring me.

I cleared my throat before asking, "Can we go see my charming little sister now?" I glared at Hermione as she sent a quick smirk at me, clearly enjoying all the attention. Healer _Quintus (_Who names their son Quintus anyway?) _Mifana_'s hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Oh! Mr. Weasley! Of _course_ you may! Right this way! Come, come! Mr. Potter will be _delighted _to see you." He waved around the long tube, walking briskly back into the room he came from.

"Nice bloke." Hermione grinned knowingly at me as I scowled back.

"Lovely." I answered sarcastically as we followed him into the room.

"HERMIONE!" A high pitched voice greeted us. Ginny hobbled out of a large hospital bed, holding her arms out to hug Hermione. As they embraced awkwardly with Ginny's huge stomach in the way, Harry came over, running his hand through his messy black hair. Healer Mifana's face soured slightly as he looked at Ginny practically tripping over her feet to greet us. Sighing, he left the room, shaking his head muttering something that sounded like, "Won't just stay in bed."

"Gin, Healer Mifana said to stay in bed." Harry's emerald green eyes left his retreating figure, focusing on his pregnant wife.

"Oh, Harry. It's simply too bothersome to stay in that little bed doing _absolutely nothing_ interesting. What do you want me to do? _Read?_" She shot an apologetic glance at Hermione who grinned back understandingly.

"'Ello Ron." Harry grinned at me, noting my surly expression.

"Harry, if you _ever_ wake me up at bloody _two am_ in the morning _ever again_ for your kid, when I go to sleep at _twelve_ 'cause of the work hours you assigned me, I will Kedavra you." I groaned, ignoring Ginny's glare.

"Oh, hello Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes as I folded my arms over my chest, "Oh, Ronniekins. Suck it up, will you? How do you think I feel, stuck with this humungous _mountain_ as a stomach? I can't even see my feet!" She complained, putting a hand on her bulging stomach. Despite the complaints, you could clearly see the joy and happiness both in her face and words. _Because of the baby_. I glanced at Harry's face and saw the same joy echoed there.

"So….. erm… when's the rest of our family coming over?" I asked, glancing out the door.

"I didn't invite anyone else," She answered, shooting a worried look at Harry, "I didn't really… well… I didn't want this to be a big family event, like Bill and Fl..Fleur's." Her cheeks reddened as she moved her gaze to her hands.

"Do you have any _idea_ how upset Mum's going to be when she hears you said that?"

"Well, she's not going to know," She answered, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Right?"

"Ginny, do you know when he's coming out?" Hermione asked hurriedly, shooting me 'The Look' as she called it.

"Blimey, Gin! It's a boy?" Harry's eyes widened as he rushed over to place his hands on THE stomach.

"Well, I _think _so. Call it mother's intuition," She said, her eyes glittering. Merlin, Harry was acting strange, his eyes glittering along with hers, his hands rubbing soothing circles over the mountain she called a stomach, "Mifana said that he's coming out within the hour."

"An hour! Oh, Gin! This is wonderful!" Hermione clapped her hands together, squealing, "Harry! You'll be…" Harry cut her off.

"A father. I'll be a _father_ in less than an hour." Harry grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Harry, you… MERLIN! OW! MERIN'S… _ouch_… BLOODY… _owww…. _LEFT…. _ughhh….. _TOE!" Ginny screeched suddenly, grabbing onto Harry's arm.

"Gin! What's wrong? Is it time?" Harry and Hermione blurted out, grabbing onto her arm as she grew stiff, her face paling.

"I… OW… bloody… MERLIN OW… think so." She answered meekly.

"Get her onto the bed! I'll go find that bloody prick, Mifana." I muttered. I was going to be an uncle. _I was going to be an uncle._

"Yes… please… Ron…." Ginny panted, biting onto her bottom lip as Hermione levitated her onto the large white bed. I sighed inwardly as I looked at Hermione's focused and calm expression, knowing that Ginny would be okay with her around. Harry looked like he was going to faint, his eyes blinking stupidly.

"The famous Harry Potter, yes, yes. Here, with his lovely wife, Ginerva, having a baby, you know…." Mifana stepped into the room, oblivious to Ginny's pants as he talked into a small device in his hand.

"Oi! Mifana! Ginny's… uh….ready!"

"Hm… yes. Mhm… Merlin! Did you say ready?" He dropped the device into his pocket, averting his gaze to Ginny's flushed face, "Lovely. Well, I'll just have you all wait outside, we'll call you in when the baby is out." He ordered, looking at Hermione and me.

"Yessir." I answered, grabbing onto Hermione's hand. We retreated quickly out of the room as Ginny screeched again. Amazingly, once we left the room, it was silent.

"Silence Charm." Hermione said knowingly as I plopped into one of the sofas.

"Mmm." I answered, closing my eyes. Ahh, hello sleep.

"Ron!" Hermione shook my shoulder pulling me up into a sitting position as she slid into the space next to me.

"What?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"I was thinking…." She started hesitantly, her eyes forming large brown orbs.

"Uh huh?" I prodded, yawning again. Merlin, I didn't understand how Ginny was able to lay on that large, comfortable looking bed in that other room without falling straight to sleep. Then again, she was always the least sensible one, I mean, giving up 9 months of your life for a baby? _Please. _

"Don't get m-mad at m-me. Okay?" She folded her hands, blushing furiously.

"Er… sure." Why did Hermione's face resemble a tomato right now?

"R-ron…" She started again, "Ron," She repeated more confidently, "D-do y-you… like kids?" Her voice grew smaller and smaller as she finished the question.

"Um… I guess…?" I answered, putting my arm over her shoulders in an attempt to get her back on 'normal' level.

Shrugging out under my arm, a steely glint appeared in her fierce eyes, "Yes or no. No inbetweens."

"Yeah, sure." I said, bewildered.

"Then why don't _you_ want for _me_ to be the one in there?" She jabbed a finger at the closed door.

"Hermy…"

"Don't _call me that!" _

"Hermione… you're saying that you want to be sick?" I asked, befuddled.

"_Ron! _You KNOW what I mean!_" _

"What _do _you mean? Hermione, I _honestly_ don't understand." I replied, exasperated.

"Ron, I want a baby. I want to be a mother. I want you to be a father." Her large eyes stared into mine, her cheeks reddening even _more._

"Er… right then. Why…?" Brilliant bloody answer, Ron.

"Because I want to have the Weasley name carried down longer. Because I want to make my mum happy. Because I want to make _your_ mum happy. Because I _bloody want to._" She answered, ignoring my dumbfounded expression.

"Herm…" I started.

"IT _IS _A BOY! OH! IT'S A _BOY! Hermione!" _An all too familiar shriek interrupted me as the door flung open, revealing an ecstatic Ginny Potter with a bundle in her arms.

"Mrs. Potter… I do think you should stay in bed… you'll harm the baby. Don't _run_ for Merlin's sake…." An annoyed looking Mifana strolled out of the room, wagging his head, followed by a wide-eyed Harry.

"Oh, shucks. I'll be fine. I won't let _anything_ happen to him." She replied, ducking her head to kiss the bundle tenderly.

"Oh, Ginny, he's _perfect,_" Hermione sighed, ogling at the blue bundle in her Ginny's arms, "What's his name?"

"Well, I… _we,_" She beamed at Harry who grinned back at her, "Haven't decided _just _yet. But I was thinking… James. James Potter the second." Her voice raised at the end as she tore her eyes off of the bundle, which I guessed was the baby. Harry rushed to her side, his cheeks flushed.

"James…" He breathed. I walked over sluggishly as Hermione gave me a pointed look to see the blue bundle everyone was gushing about.

"Godfather? Will you be the godfather?" Harry met me halfway, his green eyes pleading. I nodded dumbly, confused as to why he was so bloody happy. He tugged me over to Ginny, taking the bundle out of her arms, putting it in mine.

"Ron, you _better_ not drop James." Ginny warned, her blue eyes still glued onto the bundle in my arms.

"Right." I answered before I turned my gaze onto the bundle, or rather _baby._ A baby with closed eyes, chubby cheeks and full lips. Marvelous. Amazing. Mind-blowing. Those were the words running around through my head as I leaned in to press my lips into his soft forehead. He… _James_… opened two large, chocolate brown eyes to look curiously at me. Astonishing.

"Yes or no?" Hermione walked over, glee and happiness evident in the way she spoke, walked, smiled. Her hushed voice was the only reminder of our conversation before. I glanced at Harry's ecstatic, awed expression, and then to Ginny's thrilled and blessed one. I remembered the _magnificence_ I felt when holding tiny James and the expression on Hermione's face when she pleaded with me not 20 minutes ago.

"Yes." I answered, before she grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me in to a gorgeous kiss.

Miracle.

**A/N:**

**This is OFFICIALLY my longest one-shot. EVER. Haha. I'm proud of myself(: **

**I like reviews more than I like ice cream cake. Review! ^.^**


End file.
